


Flower Road

by raikka



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikka/pseuds/raikka
Summary: Sejak awal, Kim Jiwon sudah bilang untuk tidak ikut campur urusannya. Tapi Kim Donghyuk keras kepala. Bahkan bukan hanya ikut campur, tapi juga masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hidup seorang Kim Jiwon.





	1. Chapter 1

"Halo, ibu."

Kim Donghyuk melempar tas ranselnya ke atas meja belajar. Meletakkan ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinga sambil membuka kancing kemeja sekolahnya.

_"Kamu sudah pulang les, nak?"_

"Baru saja sampai, Bu."

Donghyuk menyambar handuk, lalu duduk di kursi. Menyelesaikan percakapannya dengan sang ibu sebelum bergegas mandi.

_"Sudah makan malam?"_

Sebelum menjawab, Donghyuk menoleh ke arah lemari yang ada di atas kompor. Sadar kalau stok mie ramen sudah habis.

"Sudah." Jawabnya berbohong.

_"Jaga kesehatan, jangan telat makan. Dan kau harus makan nasi, nak. Jangan makan ramen, ibu tidak ingin saat kita bertemu nanti kau dalam keadaan tidak sehat."_

"Baik, bu."

_"Hari sabtu nanti ibu akan mengirimkan lauk dan makanan seperti biasa."_

"Iya."

"Kim Donghyuk."

"Hmm?"

_"Maaf kau harus melalui semua ini."_

Donghyuk sudah menduga kalau ibunya akan menyebutkan hal itu di setiap panggilan teleponnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada ibu, tidak masalah. Aku anak laki-laki, dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Bukan ibu yang menginginkan semua ini terjadi."

_"Maafkan ibu.. Harusnya ibu menemanimu setidaknya sampai kau lulus sekolah."_

Terdengar suara isakan dari seberang sana. Donghyuk menggenggam ponselnya sambil menahan diri agar tidak ikut menangis, setidaknya ia harus lebih kuat dari ibunya.

"Sudah dulu ya, bu. Aku harus mandi, lalu setelah ini tidur."

Dengan cepat Donghyuk memutuskan panggilan, dan segera setelah ia menutup telepon air mata jauh dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia bukan sedih karena harus tinggal sendiri di Seoul, tapi ia sedih belum bisa membantu banyak untuk ibunya.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu, Donghyuk dan ibunya harus berpisah karena masalah ekonomi. Donghyuk menyewa sebuah kamar kos di Seoul, sementara Ibunya pulang ke kampung halamannya, ke Busan, dan bekerja disana, bisnis restoran makanan laut milik keluarga. Sementara Donghyuk harus melanjutkan sekolah setidaknya sampai tamat SMA. Ia tidak mungkin pindah sekolah pada masa ujian seperti sekarang.

Walaupun sang ibu selalu mengirim uang tepat waktu, Donghyuk tahu, keuangan mereka jauh lebih buruk ketika ayahnya masih ada. Kebutuhan hidup di masa sekarang sangat banyak.

"Sebelum mandi aku harus cari makan."

Donghyuk mengusap airmatanya lalu segera keluar dari kamar.

Saat diluar, Donghyuk langsung disambut dengan teriakan Nyonya Koo dari rumah bawah. Donghyuk menyewa kamar atap milik keluarga Koo. Pasti Koo Junhoe berulah lagi, pikir Donghyuk sambil mengeratkan jaket dan menjejalkan tangan di saku celana olahraganya.

_"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat Kim Donghyuk? Lihat dia bisa hidup mandiri sendirian di Seoul, aku yakin tanpa ibumu kau bahkan tidak bisa mencari sepasang kaus kakimu dengan benar Koo Junhoe!"_

Ketika sampai di bawah, pintu rumah terbuka, menunjukkan wajah berantakan Koo Junhoe dan lelaki tinggi itu tertawa saat melihat Donghyuk.

"Aku harus kabur." Katanya dengan tergesa.

_"Mau kemana kau anak nakal!"_

Junhoe berlari sebelum ibunya sampai, Donghyuk pun ikut berlari menyeimbangi langkah Junhoe agar tetap di sebelahnya.

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Tanya Donghyuk saat mereka sudah sampai di sebuah kedai kelontong yang ada di perempatan jalan. Kedua nya duduk di bangku saling berhadapan.

Junhoe mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku berpacaran dengan seorang mahasiswa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa itu membuat ibuku murka ketika dia tahu. Dia bilang aku tidak akan fokus belajar, tidak bisa mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi dengan benar, bahkan tidak lupa dia selalu membandingkan aku dengan dirimu." Junhoe tertawa, "Bahkan kalaupun aku tidak berpacaran, itu tidak menjaminku untuk rajin belajar."

"Kenapa kau tidak berhati-hati dan membuat ibumu tahu tentang hal itu."

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Koo Yejin yang memberitahu ibuku!"

Donghyuk menertawai masalah hidup teman sekelasnya itu. Memang tidak seperti dirinya yang pintar di akademik, tapi setidaknya Koo Junhoe memiliki keluarga yang utuh, ia bahkan memiliki seorang kakak yang bisa diajak bertengkar setiap hari. Keluarga Junhoe juga tidak terlalu kaya dan glamour, tapi mereka keluarga yang berkecukupan.  
Sementara dirinya hanya memiliki ibunya. Donghyuk tidak punya saudara kandung seperti Junhoe.

Tiba-tiba dari arah jalan, ada seorang pria asing menerobos di antara mereka. Donghyuk kaget, terlebih Junhoe. Lelaki itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah Donghyuk dengan wajah panik. Sambil melihat kesekitar, dia menatap lama kepada jaket tebal yang dikenakan Donghyuk.

"Tolong pinjami aku ini." 

Seolah terhipnotis, Donghyuk dengan mudah melepaskan jaketnya tanpa suara dan memberikannya pada si pria asing. Dengan cepat diraih olehnya lalu dipakaikan ke tubuhnya sendiri serapat dan serapi mungkin. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah masker hitam dari saku celana, memakainya juga dengan cepat.

Seketika hembusan udara dingin menusuk tubuh kurus Donghyuk. Di dalam jaket ia hanya mengenakan sweater. Tebal, tapi tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan.

"Anggap aku tidak ada disini." Si pria bersuara lagi, kali ini sambil menatap mata Donghyuk, sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Donghyuk seolah sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

"Apa-apaan." Belum sempat Junhoe mencicit, segerombolan orang kembali mendatangi mereka. Sekitar 4 orang laki-laki dengan penampilan cukup berantakan dan kasar.Tapi anehnya orang itu hanya menatap Donghyuk dan Junhoe, juga si pria asing yang tengah tidur dengan tenang di pundak Donghyuk. Tidak mengeluarkan satu katapun.  
Setelah puas mengamati mereka pergi.

"Hei, kau siapa?" Tanya Junhoe setelah kepergian sekelompok orang tadi, ia menunjuk pria asing dengan tatapan menuntut. "Sangat mencurigakan."

Namun si pria asing tidak menjawab, perlahan ia bangun dari pundak Donghyuk, melepaskan jaket dan mengembalikannya pada sang pemilik. Lalu dia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Donghyuk seperti tanda berterimakasih, namun tanpa berkata apapun. Setelahnya ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Donghyuk dan Junhoe ke arah jalan tempat ia datang, berlawanan dengan jalan yang dituju sekelompok pria aneh tadi.

Baik Junhoe maupun Donghyuk hanya menatap pria asing itu sampai hilang di tikungan jalan.

"Aneh sekali. Yah Kim Donghyuk, kau mau kemana?" Junhoe berteriak saat melihat Donghyuk mulai melangkah.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Kim Donghyuk, kau mau apa?" Junhoe menarik lengan Donghyuk untuk menghentikan.

"Dia terluka, kau tidak tahu?" Donghyuk menyodorkan jaket hijau yang tadi digunakan oleh pria misterius.

Junhoe menggeleng, "itu bukan urusanmu. Dia bisa saja kriminal yang terlibat masalah."

Namun Donghyuk mengabaikan Junhoe dan mulai berlari untuk mengejar si pria asing, masih sambil memegang jaket hitamnya. Tidak berpikir untuk memakainya kembali, padahal tubuhnya sendiri menggigil kedinginan.

"Kim Donghyuk!"

 

*******

 

Pria bermata sipit itu berbalik saat mendengar kalau ada suara langkah lain di belakangnya. Sejak mulai berjalan kembali ia sudah meringis menahan ngilu di perutnya. Tapi saat tahu siapa orang yang mengikutinya dari belakang, ia berusaha berdiri dengan tegap demi menyebunyikan keadaannya yang menyedihkan.

Dia Kim Donghyuk, si lelaki penolong, orang yang menolong nya tadi saat di depan kedai kelontong.

"Kau mau apa?" ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Jeda beberapa detik. Lelaki kurus itu memperhatikan sebelum menjawab, "kau terluka."

"Ini bukan urusanmu, pergilah." Ia berkata dengan bersusah payah, kali ini tidak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa sakit lagi.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, pergi!" teriaknya sekali lagi saat Donghyuk masih tidak bergeming.

"Biarkan aku menolongmu." Donghyuk semakin melangkah mendekat dan berusaha memegangi lengan si pria misterius.

"Jangan sentuh aku, sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu, anak kecil. - Akhh."

Sebelum sempat jatuh ke tanah, dengan sigap Donghyuk memegangi si pria lalu berjongkok, dan membawa pria itu ke punggungnya.

Dia tidak sadarkan diri.

  
*******


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aku bahkan tidak menanyaimu banyak hal ketika temanku mencurigaimu ini dan itu. Apakah sesulit itu?"

"Aku akan mengadu pada ibuku, bilang padanya kalau kau membawa orang asing ke kamar atap."

Junhoe tergesa mengikuti Donghyuk dari belakang ketika temannya itu kembali sambil menggendong pria misterius yang tidak sadarkan diri di punggung. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Alih-alih keluar untuk mencari makan, Donghyuk malah membawa pulang seorang pria asing.

"Aku tahu kau orang yang baik Kim Donghyuk, orang-orang selalu bilang kau berhati lembut bak malaikat, tapi ketahuilah yang kau lakukan saat ini adalah hal bodoh. Tidak hanya beresiko untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi juga bisa membahayakan orang lain!"

Donghyuk mengabaikan ocehan Junhoe. Beberapa kali ia berhenti melangkah hanya untuk memperbaiki letak si pria asing di punggungnya.

Mereka sampai di depan rumah. Donghyuk berhenti, masih belum berkata apapun. Tapi Junhoe mengerti, ia membuka pintu pagar, lalu Donghyuk melangkah masuk melewati halaman dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Junhoe masih mengikuti Donghyuk dari belakang.

"Kim Donghyuk, ini berbahaya."

"Dia terluka, Junhoe."

"Persetan! Itu bukan urusanmu, bukan kau yang menyebabkan dia terluka! Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia pembunuh dan buronan?"

"Maka aku bisa saja dibunuh olehnya."

"Kim Donghyuk!" Junhoe mulai terlihat frustasi.

Mereka sudah sampai diatas. Lagi, Junhoe membuka pintu kamar yang tidak dikunci saat Donghyuk diam tidak melakukan apapun. Junhoe tahu temannya ini tidak punya tangan ketiga untuk membuka pintu. Donghyuk menurunkan pria itu ke ranjangnya dengan pelan. Ia membuka jaket miliknya yang tadi ia pakaikan sebelum si pria jatuh pingsan. Kini jaket hijau tersebut sudah benar-benar kotor. Donghyuk melemparkan jaket ke keranjang depan kamar mandi.

"Turunlah, ibumu akan berpikir kau pergi bermain. Ini sudah larut." Donghyuk mengusir Junhoe, ia meringis saat menyibak kaos hitam yang dikenakan si pria asing basah oleh darah. "Kecuali kau mau membantuku disini."

Junhoe masih menggerutu dan mengucapkan beberapa hal yang tidak bisa didengar Donghyuk dengan jelas, tapi dia duduk di tepi ranjang dan membantu Donghyuk membuka pakaian si pria asing.

Pertama, Donghyuk membuka jaket si pria, "bagaimana mungkin dia keluar di musim dingin dengan pakaian seperti ini." Lalu terakhir kaos yang sudah bersimbah darah.

Kini pria itu sudah bertelanjang dada. Di perut sebelah kiri menunjukkan sebuah bekas luka tusukan. "Menurutmu dia kenapa?"

"Kau benar-benar bertanya karena tidak tahu apapun?" Junhoe jengkel, dan menekankan kalimatnya.

"Bisa saja dia bukan orang jahat."

"Ya, terserah kau."

Donghyuk berdiri mengambil handuk bersih, dan baskom yang berisi air hangat. Sebelum keluar kamar, Donghyuk memang sudah merebus air untuk dirinya sendiri. Kembali lagi ke ranjang dan membersihkan luka si pria misterius sebelum memberikannya obat dan membalut dengan perban.

"Kim Donghyuk, ini terakhir kali aku memperingatimu."

Suara Junhoe terdengar serius kali ini, tidak seperti Junhoe yang biasanya. Ia benar-benar khawatir sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi pada temannya ini.

"Perlu kau ingat, kita masih seorang siswa. Kita tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kita masih di bawah pengawasan orang tua."

"Aku sudah punya kartu tanda pengenal. Aku tinggal sendirian di Seoul, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

"Bukan itu poinnya."

"Terimakasih Koo Junhoe, tapi aku yakin pria ini bukan orang jahat. Setidaknya tunggu sampai dia sadar, dan biarkan dia bermalam disini. Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada ibumu."

Ucapan Donghyuk adalah final.

"Baiklah. Tapi kuharap kau masih mengingat ibumu, Dong. Maksudku, kau harus menjaga diri sendiri demi ibumu. Aku yakin ibumu pasti melakukan hal yang sama jika mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sekarang."

*******

Suara jeritan ibu Koo Junhoe berhasil membangunkan Donghyuk dari tidurnya. Sudah seperti alarm. Hampir setiap hari, rumah di bawah selalu gaduh. Entah karena Junhoe tidak bisa dibangunkan, atau Koo Yejin yang berteriak karena tidak menemukan barang yang ingin digunakannya.

Donghyuk memijat pundak dan belakang lehernya, ia bangun dari posisi tidur yang tidak seharusnya. Ia tidur sambil menunduk di tepi ranjang. Matanya menyipit melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding, pukul 6 tepat.

Saat berdiri dan hendak menyambar handuk mandi, mata Donghyuk menangkap sebuah benda yang berserakan di lantai. Beberapa perban berceceran, juga hoodie miliknya sendiri tergeletak di atas ranjang, dengan berantakan. Seolah baru sadar tentang yang terjadi malam sebelumnya, Donghyuk melotot. Si pria misterius sudah tidak ada di ranjang. _Dia pergi begitu saja?_ Pikir Donghyuk.

Donghyuk berjalan dan mengintip dari jendela yang mengarah langsung ke bawah. Matanya membesar saat mengenali sosok yang berjalan menjauhi area rumah.

Dengan tergesa Donghyuk melesat keluar dari kamar dan menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari.

Di depan rumah ada Yejin yang sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Sepertinya memeriksa koran pagi, susu, atau surat tagihan.

"Kim Donghyuk, kau mau kemana? Tidak bersiap sekolah?"

Tiba-tiba Donghyuk sadar dan berhenti sebelum berbalik untuk menjawab Koo Yejin, apakah Yejin noona melihat pria itu? Ia sempat panik, tapi kemudian berpikir Yejin tidak akan menyapanya dengan santai kalau sempat melihat seorang pria asing turun dari kamarnya. Dia pasti histeris dan menyebabkan keributan. Kecuali kalau si pria turun tidak melalui tangga.

"Aku harus membeli sesuatu, noona."

Donghyuk menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah, kemudian berbalik kembali sambil berlari.

"Membeli apa? Kenapa dia buru-buru sekali dan tidak memakai jaket." Yejin bergumam pelan.

Donghyuk masih bisa melihat pria itu, berjalan pelan lalu berbelok ke arah kiri saat sampai di ujung jalan.

"Tunggu!" Dia agak terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Donghyuk, dan berputar.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi?"

Nafas Donghyuk tersengal.

"Kenapa kau mengejarku?" Ia balik bertanya, "karena aku belum berterimakasih?"

Donghyuk tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikir orang ini, "bukan, tapi lukamu. Itu cukup parah, bahkan tadi malam kau tak sadarkan diri."

"Tidak ada masalah dengan tubuhku. Aku tidak ingin berhutang apapun padamu, jadi aku meninggalkan semua yang kau berikan sebelum pergi."

Donghyuk menggeleng, "benar-benar keras kepala."

Mengabaikan ucapan Donghyuk si pria asing hendak melanjutkan langkahnya,

Donghyuk menahannya dan menarik lengan pria itu, "kau memang berhutang padaku sejak awal."

Si pria mengernyit. Matanya membulat mendengar ucapan Donghyuk selanjutnya.

"Kau harus membayarnya."

"Aku tidak punya uang," jawabnya dengan cepat, "oleh karena itu aku tidak ingin berhutang lebih banyak lagi, dan pergi dari kamarmu."

"Aku akan menganggap semuanya lunas kalau kau memberitahu namamu."

Si pria tidak menyangka Donghyuk akan mengajaknya bersepakat seperti itu.

"Berhenti-"

"Aku bahkan tidak menanyaimu banyak hal ketika temanku mencurigaimu ini dan itu. Apakah sesulit itu menyebutkan namamu saja?"

Donghyuk menyela, dan terlihat memaksa. Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling tatap dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Entah kenapa kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Donghyuk. Karena ia berpikir, setidaknya ia harus tahu nama pria yang sudah bermalam di kamarnya.

"Kim Jiwon."

Donghyuk hampir tersenyum begitu si pria menyebutkan namanya. Namun ia menahan diri, dan berusaha untuk bersikap sewajarnya.

"Aku Kim Donghyuk." Jawab Donghyuk dengan cepat, "sekarang pergilah. Kau bisa lanjutkan kegiatanmu."

Kali ini Donghyuk melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Jiwon dan berbalik, meninggalkannya dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam kepala.

"Apa-apaan."

Jiwon memandangi punggung Donghyuk yang mulai menjauh. Tanpa ia tahu, mungkin di masa yang akan datang ia akan menyesali apa yang terjadi pagi itu.


End file.
